otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
List of past organizations of the Ritterheer
This is the list of past organizations of the Ritterheer, collected for historical purposes. The changes made are in accordance with major Heeresreformen (army reforms) and listed by these. Heeresreform "Heer 1999" Oberkommando des Ritterheers *Kommando der Sonderverbände **Marienburger Division **Ausbildungsdivision **Erprobungsdivision **Division für Spezielle Operationen (DSO) **Ritterinnendivision *Kommando der Heimatarmee **I. Korps ***1. Lanzendivision ***2. Lanzendivision ***5. Schützendivision **II. Korps ***1. Panzerdivision ***1. Schützendivision ***9. Ritterdivision **III. Korps ***4. Panzerdivision ***18. Schützendivision ***9. Lanzendivision **IV. Korps ***8. Schützendivision ***3. Lanzendivision ***4. Lanzendivision **V. Korps ***2. Panzerdivision ***5. Lanzendivision ***2. Schützendivision **VI. Korps ***3. Schützendivision ***2. Ritterdivision ***6. Lanzendivision **VII. Korps ***7. Lanzendivision ***8. Lanzendivision ***1. Ritterdivision **VIII. Korps ***7. Waldjägerdivision ***8. Waldjägerdivision ***9. Waldjägerdivision **IX. Korps ***1. Nordmark-Division ***2. Nordmark-Division ***3. Nordmark-Divison **X. Korps ***15. Schützendivision ***16. Schützendivision ***14. Ritterdivision **XI. Korps ***25. Ritterdivision ***26. Ritterdivision ***8. Panzerdivision **XII. Korps ***36. Lanzendivision ***37. Lanzendivision ***38. Lanzendivision **XIII. Korps ***32. Schützendivision ***33. Schützendivision ***9. Panzerdivision **XIV. Korps ***16. Waldjägerdivision ***17. Waldjägerdivision ***4. Nordmark-Division **XV. Korps ***34. Schützendivision ***35. Schützendivision ***27. Ritterdivision ** XVI. Korps *** 24. Ritterdivision *** 35. Lanzendivision *** 31. Schützendivision ** XVII. Korps *** 32. Lanzendivision *** 33. Lanzendivision *** 34. Lanzendivision ** XVIII. Korps *** 28. Schützendivision *** 29. Schützendivision *** 30. Schützendivision ** XIX. Korps *** 25. Schützendivision *** 26. Schützendivision *** 27. Schützendivision ** XX. Korps *** 13. Waldjägerdivision *** 14. Waldjägerdivision *** 15. Waldjägerdivision **Lokale Landwehrverbände *Oberkommando der Kolonialstreitkräfte *Expeditionskommando **1. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 1. EA ****HQ 1. EA ****4. Schützendivision ****6. Schützendivision ****11. Lanzendivision ***I. Expeditionskorps ****12. Lanzendivision ****7. Schützendivision ****3. Ritterdivision ***II. Expeditionskorps ****8. Schützendivision ****9. Schützendivision ****4. Ritterdivision ***III. Expeditionskorps ****5. Panzerdivision ****10. Lanzendivision ****3. Schützendivision ***IV. Expeditionskorps ****3. Panzerdivision ****5. Ritterdivision ****6. Ritterdivision **2. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 2. EA ****HQ 2. EA ****1. Waldjägerdivision ****2. Waldjägerdivision ****3. Waldjägerdivision ***V. Expeditionskorps ****7. Ritterdivision ****13. Lanzendivision ****14. Lanzendivision ***VI. Expeditionskorps ****15. Lanzendivision ****16. Lanzendivision ****10. Schützendivision ***VII. Expeditionskorps ****11. Schützendivision ****17. Lanzendivision ****7. Ritterdivision ***VIII. Expeditionskorps ****8. Ritterdivision ****18. Lanzendivision ****12. Schützendivision **3. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 3. EA ****HQ 3. EA ****19. Lanzendivision ****20. Lanzendivision ****21. Lanzendivision ***IX. Expeditionskorps ****4. Waldjägerdivision ****5. Waldjägerdivision ****6. Waldjägerdivision ***X. Expeditionskorps ****6. Panzerdivision ****9. Ritterdivision ****10. Ritterdivision ***XI. Expeditionskorps ****7. Panzerdivision ****11. Ritterdivision ****12. Ritterdivision ***XII. Expeditionskorps ****13. Schützendivision ****13. Ritterdivision ****14. Schützendivision **4. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 4. EA ****HQ 4. EA ****15. Ritterdivision ****17. Schützendivision ****22. Lanzendivision ***XIII. Expeditionskorps ****23. Lanzendivision ****24. Lanzendivision ****25. Lanzendivision ***XIV. Expeditionskorps ****16. Ritterdivision ****17. Ritterdivision ****26. Lanzendivision ***XV. Expeditionskorps ****10. Waldjägerdivision ****11. Waldjägerdivision ****12. Waldjägerdivision ***XVI. Expeditionskorps ****27. Lanzendivision ****28. Lanzendivision ****29. Lanzendivision **5. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 5. EA ****HQ 5. EA ****30. Lanzendivision ****18. Ritterdivision ****19. Ritterdivision ***XVII. Expeditionskorps ****18. Schützendivision ****19. Schützendivision ****20. Schützendivision ***XVIII. Expeditionskorps ****21. Schützendivision ****22. Schützendivision ****23. Schützendivision ***IXX. Expeditionskorps ****20. Ritterdivision ****21. Ritterdivision ****22. Ritterdivision ***XX. Expeditionskorps ****31. Lanzendivision ****23. Ritterdivision ****24. Schützendivision **Luftlandekorps ***1. Luftsturmdivision ***2. Luftsturmdivision ***3. Luftsturmdivision ***4. Luftsturmdivision ***5. Luftsturmdivision ***6. Luftsturmdivison *Ritterheer-Komponente der Ständigen Militärmission in Cocolint **Hauptquartier der Militärmission **Windfisch-Division **Fremdenlegion ***1. Wolf-Division ***2. Wolf-Division ***1. Fuchs-Division ***3. Wolf-Division ***2. Fuchs-Division ***1. Selkie-Division ***2. Selkie-Division ***4. Wolf-Division ***5. Wolf-Division ***1. Wüsten-Division *Heeresfliegertruppe **Jagdgeschwader 1 **Jagdgeschwader 2 **Jagdgeschwader 3 **Jagdgeschwader 4 **Jagdgeschwader 5 **Jagdbombergeschwader 6 **Jagdbombergeschwader 7 **Jagdbombergeschwader 8 **Schnellkampfgeschwader 9 **Bombergeschwader 10 **Hubschraubergeschwader 11 **Hubschraubergeschwader 12 **Jagdgeschwader 13 **Jagdgeschwader 14 **Jagdgeschwader 15 **Jagdbombergeschwader 16 **Jagdbombergeschwader 17 **Jagdbombergeschwader 18 **Hubschraubergeschwader 19 **Hubschraubergeschwader 20 **Hubschraubergeschwader 21 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 22 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 23 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 24 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 25 **Lufttransportgeschwader 26 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 27 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 28 **Jagdbombergeschwader 29 **Jagdbombergeschwader 30 ** Jagdgeschwader 31 ** Jagdgeschwader 32 ** Jagdgeschwader 33 ** Jagdgeschwader 34 ** Jagdgeschwader 35 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 36 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 37 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 38 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 39 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 40 *Kommando Flottensektion **Flottensektionskommando Sedes **Flottensektionskommando Arbores **Flottensektionskommando Sedes Nova **Flottensektionskommando Campana **Flottensektionskommando Repercussa **Flottensektionskommando Dexteritas **Flottensektionskommando Vipera **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 1 **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 2 **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 3 ** Kommando der Flotteninfanterie